Eastenders  X Rated
by The Unwritten Word
Summary: This is a story about the x-rated world of Eastenders. It's not canon and may contain SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Jordan Johnson had held it in all morning, having sat tirelessly through school resisting the temptation to flop one out in the boys toilet. But as he walked down the corridor with his friend, Abbie Branning, he couldn't torture himself any longer, he had to blow a load. He knew it was wrong to masterbate, more so to do so during school in a cubical in the boys toilet. As he approached the door, he excused himself and told his friend he'd meet her in the cafeteria.

Pushing open the door he rushed into a cubical and undid his belt, dropping his trousers to the ground. He listened out, checking no one was there, it was empty – thank god! His black cock burst through his tight white boxer shorts, he then dropped his cacks and began rubbing his dick.

He ran his fingertip round the head of his 5 inch cock and wiped up all the precum from under his bellend. He then licked it off and continued to jerk off leaning against the wall of the cubical.

Liam Butcher waltzed in and tensed his eyes brows as he heard the breathless groans of boy pleasuring himself. He inched himself over to the cubicals and peered round the door. His dick sprung to attention as he eyed Jordan knocking one out in the toilet. "I could help you with that, you know!" Liam laughed.

Jordan jumped and blushed as he saw Liam looking at him In the doorway, why had he been so stupid, he could of at least shut the door. But then he heard his words, help, help how!? He then watched as Liam grabbed onto his rod and began helping him to jerk off. "Oh." Jordan uttered. "Oh!" He added, relaxing into the flow of the hand movement.

Liam knelt onto the ground and took Jordan's thick black penis into his mouth. He circled his tongue round his head and dug the tip into his peachy tight urethra. He then spat onto his fingers as he took as breath, then continued with the blow job.

Jordan then felt a finger creep into arse hole. At first, it was a shock, it hurt a little too. But then as the finger hit his prostate, he began to feel the benefits. "Oh, yes, oh Liam, that feels so good." Jordan wheezed, he grabbed hold of Liam's head and began fucking the shit out of it. He knocked his tool into the back of his mouth causing the young chav to choke.

"God Jord, chill out!" He exclaimed as he coughed, pushing the young black boy onto the toilet seat.

"Sorry, I just need to cum so bad." Jordan exclaimed, loosening his tie.

Liam stood up and helped Jordan slip off his shirt and tie before pulling his own scruffy t-shirt off after. Liam was a little chubbier than Jordan, who was slender and slight, yet toned carrying off a pair of budding pecks. Liam began kissing the boys chest and rubbing his puffy brown nipples.

Liam then dropped his shorts and brief and let his dick spring up hitting Jordan's. It was a modest 6 inches, bigger than most guys his age, not that he really knew that until now. He watched as Jordan wrapped his mouth round his member and returned the favour – but he wanted more! "Bend over." Liam ordered.

Jordan grinned as he bent over, resting his palms on the toilet seat. He listened as Liam spat onto his dick and rubbed the saliva down his shaft.

Liam slowly eased himself into Jordan's gloryhole, it was tight but he knew in know time he could loosen it. "Oh, oh, oh yes!" Liam groaned as he began to get into a rhythm, he began getting deeper, going faster, pushing harder.

Their balls slapped together, white on black, brown on ginger as Liam thrust on Jordan's prostate.

"O, o, o yeah, yeah." Jordan urged as he rapidly jacked himself as the feeling of Liam's cock filling his hole made him hornier than ever before. He had stopped just before he had blown his load, only second earlier, now he felt a climax approaching. Jordan then moved his hand onto the wall as Liam pushed harder than ever before. "Yes, oh yes!"

"Fuck, yes, oh fuck." Liam panted, ripping Jordan's ass to shreds. "Take it, yes, take it you little bitch!" Liam added, he had seen the movies, he thought he knew what to say. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he worked up towards his climax. "Fuck!" He screamed.

Suddenly a splash of cum hit Liam on the back, he was confused how but it sent him spiralling into a land of no return. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!" Liam roared as he burst his creamy load into Jordan's ass.

Jordan felt the warm substance fill his insides, causing him to double over in pleasure, he spat his cum from the head of penis and it splattered against the wall in front of him.

The two boys fell on top of one another, Liam's cock slipping out from Jordan's hole onto the slippery ground below. They both turned and saw a naked boy standing in the doorway, gripping his cock as it began to deflate.

"Ben!" Liam questioned, putting his hand into the cum on his back.

Ben Mitchell, opened his eyes as the pleasure subsided. "Opps!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ben pulled up his trousers and rebuttoned his shirt as he made his way towards the bathroom door. Jordan exited the cubical stark naked to stop the young Mitchell from leaving. "Ben, wait!" He exclaimed grabbing him by the arm and pushing him against the wall.

"What you do want!" Ben squirmed while checking out the dark, toned body that had him pinned up against the wall.

"You can't tell anyone about his, you hear?" Jordan threatened as he ran his ring finger down Ben's chubby chest. "Or else we do far worse to you!" He whispered in his ear before gently nibbling down on his ear lobe.

Ben closed his eye as he felt Jordan bite down on his ear, he let out a pleasured sigh. "Uh huh." He muttered as he ran his arm round to Jordan's firm ass.

Liam emerged from the toilet cubicle, fully clothed. He strutted over and ran his arms around both the boys waists. Reaching in he kissed Ben on the lips and then let his tongue worm it's way into the older boys mouth. He had learnt all he knew from the best!

"Got to go, boys. Enjoy!" Liam laughed as he exited the room. He hurried down the hallway and down the stairs, running towards the gym. Bursting through the main doors he ran into the changing room only to be met by billows of steam and the sound of running showers.

He dropped his school bag on the ground and creped across the tiled floor towards the showers.

As Liam peered round the wall, the shower stopped and a tall, skinny blonde lad turned to meet his eye.

"Your late." The blonde announced, shaking the excess water off of his head. It was Peter Beale, Liam's "buddy". Walford High had a system where someone from the oldest year would befriend, support and tutor someone from the youngest year. Peter had taken that role to a new level. "Come here. Now" Peter demanded.

Liam bit his lip as he strolled across the shower to Peter, he admired the older boys handsome, muscular physique. Unbuckling his belt as he walked, Liam dropped his trousers and briefs and began to unbutton his shirt. By the time he reached Peter, he was nude with only the cap on a cap on his head.

"You know I don't like lateness, Liam." Peter told him as his cock rubbed up against the young Butchers. The two cocks fought like swords as they brushed up against each other. Peter was quite big, around seven or eight inches uncut. For some reason, Liam was cut for some reason and was large for his age.

Peter took both dicks into his hand and rubbed them against each other, running his finger round the head of Liam's penis. He let go and pulled the finger up to his nose, smelling the sweaty aroma of the young boys cut cock. "Smells like you've been busy!" Peter smirked. "That's my boy." He joked, pulling Liam in for a passionate kiss.

Peter reached out and turned the shower on, grabbing a bottle of shower gel as he broke away from Liam's clinch. Squirting out some of the shower gel into his palm, his eyes met Liam's hungry grin.

Rubbing the gel into the young boys torso, Peter leant in for another kiss. Peter moaned and then pushed Liam up against the wall. They were both serious now. They pulled back from the kiss and chests heaving, looked at each other. Peter ran his hands over Liam's shoulders, and then his chest and stomach, still looking at Liam full in the face.

The bell then rung. The end of the break. Liam frowned and huffed as he heard the rattle of the old school bell. "Next time." Peter smiled as he turned around and walked out of the shower room.

Liam looked down sadly. Would there even be a next time, Peter would be leaving school in a matter of days. He knew next time, meant nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: **_I think were all a little tired of this Chryed rubbish so lets get back to some proper litrotica!_

**Chapter Three**

It had been over a month since Peter Beale had left Walford High and while he missed his dirty deeds with a few of the schools younger pupils, he was relishing the time off. Stood in his room he peered out the window down onto the Square below. With his trousers and boxer shorts hugging his ankles, he rubbed his skinny cock picturing the lovely young boys that used to suck his cock in exchange for help with homework, fighting off bullies and general favours.

A black cab then swung round past the Queen Vic and pulled up outside the Beale household causing Peter to squint to observe the passenger sat in the back seat. As the door opened waves of long brown hair exited the taxi and Peter's heart skipped beat. Pulling up his trousers he ran down the stairs to the back door.

Thrusting open the back door he took the young brunette by surprise as she stood, hand out, ready to knock on the door. "Lauren!" Peter exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Lauren breathed in deeply before jumping in for long, passionate kiss. Peter picked up into his arms and kicked the door shut as he span her into the living room. "I've...missed...you..so..." Peter breathlessly muttered as the young Branning smothered him with deep, fiery passion.

Lauren threw off her denim jacket and reached down to unbuckle Peter's belt. It was already loose. She bit down on Peter's bottom lip as she sent her hand deep into his trousers.

Peter pulled away and hushed her with his finger. "We better take this upstairs!"

Lauren grinned and ran up stairs ushering Peter to chase her. Peter sauntered towards the stairs, pulling off his t-shirt to reveal his perfectly curved abs.

"Come on...or don't you want me!" Lauren teased as she darted up the stairs. Reaching his room she ripped off her own shirt and lay out on his bed. Peter, smirking, strutted into the room and lay on top of her kissing her passionately.

Lauren squirmed out of her skirt as Peter dropped his trousers. To Peter's surprise, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "You like?" She giggled as she rubbed her index finger over her clitoris.

"Oh yeah!" He groaned as he began to tug at his fully erect penis.

"Then hurry up. Cause I want you in me!" She exclaimed, shocking Peter slightly. Lauren reached and pulled Peter's cock towards her opening, spreading out her legs sexily.

Meanwhile downstairs, the back door opened and a hooded figure sneaked into the house. Shutting it slowly the figure moved quietly towards the stairs, listening as the couple playfully laughed above. The figure pulled back his hood to reveal the jealous face of Liam Butcher.


End file.
